El Silencio de La Rosa
by LunitaSret
Summary: Luego de Muchos años Ib se vuelve mayor, una adolescente y se reencuentra accidentalmente con Garry y juntos deciden visitar la Galeria de Arte pero accidentalmente pasara algo inesperado que los hara empezar a vivir nuevas aventuras llenas de miedo y suspenso.
1. Reencuentro

Al pasar los años Ya Ib se había convertido en toda una mujer había madurado tanto mental como físicamente pero aun con muchos recuerdos de el Mundo de Guertena que jamás podrá borrar de su memoria fue una pesadilla que al final le dejo un lindo final. Garry y Ib cumplieron su promesa de reunión y siguieron siendo amigos pero con el tiempo se veían muy poco después de todo Garry era mucho mayor que ella y tenia responsabilidades bastante grandes, Pasaron tres años sin saber nada uno del otro y fue entonces cuando Ib cumplió los 16 años...

Punto De Vista IB

Me doy cuenta que he cambiado en muchos aspectos sigo siendo yo pero ahora soy mas seria que antes, Aunque eso no implica que sea cariñosa y Tierna, Suelo ser muy fria para ocultarlo no me gusta que lo noten.

Punto De Vista Garry

Se nota que no he cambiado nada con el tiempo sigo siendo el mismo chico Cariñoso y Tierno no puedo dejar de serlo ya es algo que me caracteriza y me describe después de todo no está nada mal para alguien tan valiente y guapo como yo. (Garry no te aria mal recordar el juego)

-Madre me voy al Instituto se me hace tarde- Le grite a mi madre desde la puerta muy agitada.

-Espera Ib si ni siquiera has desayunado- Grito mi madre desde la cocina.

-Comprare Algo en camino- Cerré la puerta de entrada y me puse en marcha, El sonido del tráfico en la calle me aturdía quizá era por lo agitada que estaba después de salir tan rápido no me extrañaba nada, Caminada esperanzada por la calle mirando a todas parte en busca de un local o negocio de comida y después de tanto conseguí entrar en un restaurante-Buenas Tardes- Le dije al vendedor mientras decidía que comer.

-¿Que le apetece señorita?- Dijo el vendedor.

-Bueno yo quiero una ensalada muy sana- No sé porque de repente quería alimentarme sanamente me pareció extraño a mí misma.

-Enseguida puedo tomar asiento en una de las mesas- Dijo el mientras me enseñaba una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien Gracias- Le dije y luego me dirige a una mesa todas estaban ocupadas pero por suerte encontré una de dos asientos y me puse cómoda a esperar mi comida que según mi criterio parecía de vegetariana, Minutos después el camarero me trajo la comida y tenia tanta hambre que empecé de una rápida vez.

-Disculpa todos los asientos Están ocupados ¿Puedo hacerte Compañía?- me dijo alguien

-Si por supuesto- le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente quede impactada al verlo aun no me lo creía.

-¡¿Ib?! ¿Eres tú?-

-¡Garry!- Grite mientras saltaba a abrazarlo.

-No puedo creerlo Ib como has crecido- Agrego Garry mientras me abrazaba muy alegre.

-Si vaya tu sí que sigues tan igual ¡jajaja!- Dije y no pude evitar reírme pero era verdad, Tomamos asiento dispuestos a continuar la charla.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eso crees?- Dijo el mientras reía.

-¡Ho! Créeme que si jajaja pero mira el lado bueno eso quiere decir que no estás tas tan viejo- Añadí con tono burlón.

-Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con tan viejo?- Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Nada jajaja- Me encantaba hacerlo enojar con eso después de todo el era muy egocéntrico-

-A pero como te gusta tomarme el pelo con eso jajaja- A ñadio también riendo

-Ups se me hace tarde para el instituto debo irme Garry- Dije algo angustiada.

-¿Si? Bueno déjame llevarte- Dijo garry lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

-Si está bien entonces vamos- Le dije pedí la cuenta la cual Garry no dejo por nada que pagara y nos dirigimos a la salida el me abrió la puerta y entonces salimos-¿Tomos el Autobús?- Le pregunte.

-No como crees si allí esta mi auto- Añadió el mientras yo me quede algo boca abierta.

-Me sorprendes Garry- Añadí riendo y subí al auto, Garry se puso en marcha.

-¿Dónde Estudias?- Me pregunto.

-Emm ¿De verdad piensas que quiero ir a clases?- Le dije con sarcasmo.

-Eso creo cariño- Respondió el.

-¡Acabo de encontrarte no quiero ir a clases! Qué tal si hacemos una aventura y vamos a la Galería- Le dije con tono escalofriante.

-Después de todo lo que sucedió en la Galería ¿quieres volver a visitarla?- Dijo Garry casi asustado.

-Oye que vayamos no significa que volveremos a Guertena y mucho menos que nos tropezaremos de repente con La Dama de Rojo jajaj- Le respondí en tono burlón.

-No lo sé Ib, no quiero vivir algo como eso nueva mente- Dijo seriamente

-Vamos Garry no pasara nada- le dije seriamente.

-Bueno Sera una aventura Vamos- Respondió el.

-Bien Garry eso es positivo- Pasaron Minutos y minutos hasta que por fin llegamos a la galería y salimos del auto para disponernos a entrar.


	2. La Dama de

La Galería exterior mente parecía esta perfecta, como siempre, Garry abrió la gran puerta doble lentamente, pero todo estaba oscuro, nos adentramos y cerramos la puerta.

-Garry no puedo ver nada- Dije susurrando.

-Tranquila Ib el interruptor para encender las luces debe estar cerca- Saco una linterna y alumbro las paredes – Allí esta- se acercó y lo encendió.

-¿Por qué todo estará tan solo?- mire alrededor estaban gran parte de las obras de Guertena destruidas, pedazos de vidrios por el suelo, cabezas de los maniquíes y cuadros tirados.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto Garry al observar aquel desastre.

-No lo sé Garry, pero creo que es mejor marcharnos – le dije mirando su rostro un poco asustada, a unos pasos atrás de él.

-No, hay que subir, después de todo fuiste tú quien quiso venir aquí y yo quiero saber que ha pasado y porque han abandonado la galería de arte- dijo y me estiro una mano.

-Está bien, vamos- Tome su mano y camine a su lado.

Subimos lenta mente los escalones, aun tomada de la mano de Garry, tropecé con un escalón y el me sostuvo. Llegamos al piso de arriba, vimos una sombra reflejada en la pared de en frente a los escalones.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- grito Garry.

-Garry no parece haber nadie aquí, no entiendo porque preguntas cosas como esas- dije mirándolo con para incrédula.

\- Vaya amargada jajaja- rio

-¿Por qué te burlas? Hablo en serio, esto es terrorífico- dije sonando enojada, la verdad no lo estaba.

-Te ves muy tierna cuando te enojas- se acercó a mi rostro y yo me hice hacia atrás.

Seguimos caminando mirando todo en la galería, arriba todo parecía estar en perfecto estado, lo cual era extraño porque abajo todo era un desastre.

-Ib volviste- Estuche un susurro a mis oidos.

-¡Garry!- grite.

-¿Ib? ¿Que pasa? Estas a mi lado pequeña no tengas miedo-

-Alguien me susurro al odio- dije asustada mirando a todas partes-

-Pero si no hay nadie aquí, y yo no he sido- dijo Garry un poco extrañado –Vaya Ib creo que estas muy tensa, quizás solo sea tu imaginación, tienes que relajarte un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Me observo con una mirada de ternura.

-Tienes razón, ya estoy imaginando cosas- respondí soltando un suspiro.

Recorrimos todo el piso de arriba de la galería observando los cuadros, esculturas y grandes obras de arte, todo estaba igual pero pasamos por la colección de las "Damas", el cuadro de la dama de rojo estaba intacto totalmente reluciente, el de la dama de azul estaba rasgado en medio, el de dama de verde estaba manchado a los lados de pintura fresca verde.

-Garry este cuadro tiene pintura verde, y esta fresca- dije me acerque a observarla muy de cerca.

-Cierto esto es extraño- comento Garry y toco la pintura con un dedo.

Seguimos caminando y observando las pinturas de las damas, el cuadro de la dama de Amarillo estaba cubierto completamente de amarillo, y al lado había un cuadro en blanco y un escrito arriba de el en la pared "La dama de…" estaba incompleto, no lograba distinguir el resto.

-¿Ib lo has notado? Estamos en la pared de las damas y hay un cuadro vació, ¿crees que se trate de una Dama?- comento Garry mirando el cuadro detalladamente.

-Es cierto- dije ciertamente todo esto me estaba asustando pero intente disimularlo, no quería parecer una miedosa ante Garry.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! Se escucho un ruido.

-¡Garry salgamos de aquí de una vez!- grite.

-¿De donde viene ese ruido?- dijo sumamente calmado, era como si nada le asustara.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! El ruido se iba acercando cada vez más.

-¡Ib! Corramos hay que bajar- se decidió por fin.

Corrimos rápidamente, pero caían los cuadros, había rastros de pintura púrpura en el piso y cuando llegamos a la ventana en frente de las escaleras esta se quebró a través de ella todo se veía negro , ya no era el exterior de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué hay pintura púrpura en el suelo?- Grite muy agitada mientras bajábamos rápidamente las escaleras.

-No lo se Ib, esto ya me preocupa- Dijo Garry.

Garry corrió a la puerta pero esta no se abría, la empujo, pateo pero nada funciono.

-¡Ib detrás de ti! Cuidado- Grito…


End file.
